She's a Strength
by Pyphais
Summary: "Is she a weakness, Grant? Is she a weakness like those science children who are now resting peacefully underwater? Is she like Buddy, who's corpse was torn apart by wild animals?" Short fic based on the promo for episode 22. Grant is ordered to kill Skye by Garrett. Scene: "I have a weapon much better than a bomb that will destroy you." Hope you enjoy!


"I have a weapon much better than a bomb that will destroy you," she said, and Garrett laughed at her from behind me. My jaw tensed at the sound, but other than that my irritation didn't show. Instead, I held still.

"You think that your weapon can take down an army of cyborgs? 'Cuz I really doubt that," he said, and she smiled.

"That's the target. I created it, and I'm a hacker. So yes, that's exactly what it's going to do," she said back icily. Garrett stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking, then he spoke to me.

"Ward, take care of her, give her the same fate as those annoying scientists," he said, a bit of amusement in his voice. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"We agreed, Skye's off limits," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, now she's in my way, and you need to get over your little crush, and clear the way," he replied. "I'll be back in five minutes, get it done." With that, he turned and passed through the door, closing it behind him. She just stared at me, tears threatening to overflow her eyes, but she held them in.

"I'm sorry..." was all I could say to her. I didn't want to do it, I really didn't.

"I will _NEVER _forgive you for this. I was clinging to the thought still that maybe Fitz was right, maybe they had done something to you, and you still had good in you, but that all changed when you threw FitzSimmons into the ocean!" She was yelling by the end of that. "And yeah, I found out about that when they _told_ me. They're still alive, and they're _very _angry at you."

"I'm glad they're still alive."

"No you're not! _You don't care!_"

"I _do _care! That's _why_ I threw them into the ocean!"

"More twisted logic! Are you going to try to redeem yourself by telling me that it wasn't personal, _again_?"

"No, I'm not going to repeat that, I'm trying to stop thinking about that conversation."

"What happened to you? You could have been that Grant Ward you were on the bus, you would have had a family, you would have been part of a family! I probably should have seen this coming though, you would never be able to be part of a family, yours _hated_ you! What made you choose this path? How can you say that trying to kill FitzSimmons was because you care? And why, _why_, did you ever pretend to love me? Answer me at least those few questions before you _murder_ me."

"My family is _why _I chose this path! They did hate me, and I couldn't take the crap they were giving me! I lit their house on fire, and I was sent to prison! If I had stayed there, my parents would have had me locked up for years, and back then, I wasn't as good a fighter as I am now, not even close. The inmates would have killed me, beaten me up until I bled to death. Garrett saved me from that fate, and now I owe him. He left me in the wilderness for six months, he thought I would die, but he left me with one thing; a dog. When Garrett came back, he told me to kill the dog. I couldn't do it though, I was too weak. I shot the air to make Garrett think I shot the dog, but he saw him run free, and he shot him instead. Think about what I'm saying Skye! We've faced all of these situations before! When you were with Miles; he helped you out when you were lost, and you started working for an illegal organisation because you felt like you owed him a debt, and don't even try to deny that. When Mike told Garrett that FitzSimmons were watching the Bus, he sent me out to get them. If I hadn't, he would have had Mike do it instead and he would have been forced to kill the people who had saved his life, or him and his son would both die. So I brought them on board. He then gave me the order to kill them. I sent them into the ocean because if they had stayed on board, Mike still would have had to kill them. I gave them their best chance for survival; together, and off HYDRA's radar. I knew they would find a way out." She looked at me, almost sympathetically, but I knew that wasn't the case, she was still angry.

"The Rising Tide is _nothing _like HYDRA! And you still didn't answer my last question!"

"I told you already, my feelings for you are real."

"You were just trying to get me to unlock the hard-drive, it was a lie, along with the part where you said you would never _hurt me._"

"I wasn't lying, Skye, I really do love you, I will always love you." The tears she was holding back finally spilled out, and I rushed over to hold her, but she pushed me back.

"Don't come near me, you monster! You're still going to kill me!" She yelled, her voice cracking.

"That's right, he is going to kill you," Garrett said from behind me, almost making me jump. He had returned, and now he was going to make me kill her.

"Sir, I-" he cut me off.

"Now, Grant. You are going to kill her, _n__ow_." I turned around to find him holding a gun out to me, and he thrust it into my hand. I didn't move, so he moved it for me, pointing it toward Skye. "Pull the trigger Ward, end her life." I couldn't move."

"Sir, please-"

"Is she a weakness, Grant? Is she a weakness like those science children who are now resting peacefully underwater? Is she like _Buddy_, who's corpse was torn apart by wild animals? Or is she like those kids from Cardiff, the ones from the school, who are now living in a hell much worse than death? You need to eliminate your weaknesses Grant. So, _is she a weakness_?" My hand was shaking now, but I knew that I could still aim the gun perfectly.

_'Is she a weakness, is she a weakness, is she a weakness, weakness, weakness, weakness?' _His voice circulated through my head, round and round, until I finally noticed what I was doing, and that the gun was now pointing at Garrett.

"Grant-" I cut him off.

"No, she's not a weakness; _she's a strength._" And with that, I shot him in the head, freed Skye, and got her out of the building, killing off many HYDRA soldiers in the process.

"Why-"

"I would _NEVER_ hurt you."

* * *

Thought that we needed something to help get us through till tomorrow, hope u enjoyed!


End file.
